


Cog in the Machine

by charleybradburies



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Halsey (Musician), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, Gen, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a very specific skill set. (on Tumblr <a href="http://blankspaceslayerbabe.tumblr.com/post/128124232019/i-have-a-very-specific-skill-set-natasha-romanov">here.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cog in the Machine

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/6YDA36Z)  



End file.
